prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Meg Morris
Meg Jackson (later Morris) is a kind but firm prison officer. She appeared from Episode 001 - 692. Job At Wentworth Meg was the opposite of Vera Bennett and her harsh treatment to the prisoners. Unlike Vera, Meg believed in rehabilitating the prisoners and prepping them for a second chance upon release. As a result, Meg was a much kinder and caring officer but she could be firm when necessary. She also seemed to be one of the few officers who would occasionally socialise with Erica Davidson. At the beginning of Prisoner, Meg and her husband, psychologist Bill Jackson are having trouble with their teenage son Marty Jackson (who would later become a prison officer himself in Episode 630). He is annoyed that his parents spend more time at the prison than at home, and that they talk about the prisoners like they were family. He moves out, but not before Bill is stabbed during a prison riot. Meg Jackson is very harsh towards the culprit Chrissie Latham, who admits that it was out of jealousy and that the scissors was meant for Meg herself. Meg has seen her fair share of danger while working at the prison, being taken hostage countless times, Meg was also raped after being set up by one of the inmates risking her life, but she is always keen to return to the place which is the cause of all those dramas Wentworth Detention Center. Meg eventually married Bob Morris, and although they eventually divorced, she kept the surname, going by Meg Morris. Meg was popular among both the inmates and the prison staff, even counting Vera Bennett as a friend, despite their very different views on the way a prison should be run. Although the two were friends, they were by no means close friends, and one would get the sense they were only friends because they worked together. For a time, Meg had a break from being one of the screws, to become a social worker, but this didn't last when she realised she was alot better at: being one of the screws. For all having problems with a loving Nick Clarke making her transition back to a prison guard easier. Meg is later sexually assaulted by prisoner inmate Angela Adam's boyfriend (483), with the support of Ann she goes to the police to report the crime. When the man is caught, he tries to say that himself and Meg were in a secret relationship (485). When Top Dog Myra Desmond finds out that Angela Adam's planned for Meg to be raped, herself and women cut all her hair off and dump her in the shower block, Meg saw this happening and walked away (486). Imprisonment Meg also happened to spend 72 hours inside Wentworth for contempt of court, by lying about seeing escaped prisoner Margo Gaffney at the halfway house. Margo bashed Meg while she was a prisoner, and Margo herself was bashed, tarred and feathered by Bea Smith and Chrissie Latham defending Meg though Meg kept telling them to forget about it. Trivia *Meg Jackson was the longest serving character on the show. Appearing from Episode 001 - 692, she appeared in 669 of those episodes. *She was born in a prison. *She was taken away from her mother at the age of a year old and placed in a home. Her mother could not get custody, but visited regularly. The mother died a few years later and Meg was too old to be adopted. * Meg Morris was parole officer of Chrissie Latham that killed her first husband Bill Jackson. Meg Jackson was played by Elspeth Ballantyne. Category:Screws Category:Inmates Category:Social Workers Category:Protagonists Category:Females